Fair Winds Followed
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: [HarmMac, HarmJen] SUMMARY: Sarah MacKenzie was having the best time of her life and it was about to get even more interesting... COMPLETE


TITLE: Fair Winds Followed

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRINGS: Harm/Mac, Harm/Jen

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: are at the bottom of the fic.

SUMMARY: Sarah MacKenzie was having the best time of her life and it was about to get even more interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah MacKenzie was having the best time of her life.

She finally had Harmon Rabb Jr. in her bed and he was all that she had expected and more.

None of her previous numerous lovers had been this good nor generous and she mentally kicked herself for screwing up every one of their chances for the last 10 years.

As she had expected from the size of his body, his large hands and feet, he was quite generously outfitted somewhere else too.

How had she come to have this?

It was quite simple.

Instead of trying her old hit-and-run tactics of blindsiding him and then running (she called it 'retreating', but had to admit that the former phrase was the correct one) before he could respond, she had walked up to him one day, told him in no uncertain terms that she wanted him and waited patiently for his response. It had taken a while before his shock had left him enough to respond and, oh, the way he responded...

Even now, while her body was being played by this man as if she was his guitar, her toes still curled at the memory of the kiss.

As they were at work, they made arrangements to meet at her apartment later in the evening.

Continuous moans came out of her mouth as he skillfully took her to the brink of completion before backing off, only to repeat it all over again.

Her breasts and nipples ached with being turned on so badly, but never being given release.

He had a good stamina, pausing frequently to prevent his own release, and these pauses coincidentally acted as Mac's own cool downs.

She was sure that, if he didn't let her go soon, she would die.

Or glue them together at the hips with a super-glue.

Either way, she'd do something drastic.

Finally it seemed that Harm was going for the final stretch as he increased his speed like Mick Doohan had once fully opened the throttle of his Honda in Suzuka, Japan.

Mac's grunting ceased as she started issuing a long, unending wail that was quickly turning into an ear-piercing scream.

She was almost there, just a little more...

----------------------------------------------------

Mac shot up in her bed, her night clothes and sheets soaked with her sweat.

She looked around and it took her awhile to recognize the surroundings of her on-base home in San Diego. She plopped back down on her bed with a frustrated groan. She'd been almost there before she woke up and now she was feeling the let down.

She couldn't believe she was still having this dream of her and Harm, even though 9 months had passed since she'd last talked to him, at his wet-down.

The next day she'd transferred to San Diego, taking Vukovic with her, while Harm had been supposed to leave for London.

She had not known about the deal he had had with Cresswell though.

The General had agreed to let Harm retire as a Captain with full benefits and full Captain pension. Upon the news of Mattie's accident and the fact that she had no-one but Harm left, it had been obvious to Cresswell that Harm would be retiring to take care of the girl and had managed to get Harm's new rank changed from a frocked one to a real one.

Mac had gone to San Diego, as expected, taking the unpopular LT with her, as expected, Turner retired as CDR to become Varese's manager and fiancee, which had been expected as his 20 were over at the same time as Harm's as they'd been together at the Academy, and JAG HQ was no more, having lost all of it's long-time members, with the exception of LCDR Roberts. All that was left was an office that was floundering in water, with a staff that didn't know each other and were still in the process of getting used to each other

What Cresswell had not anticipated though had been Jen's retirement a month after that, another event that threw the office into even more chaos and disarray with losing another important member. Unbeknown, Jen then joined the retired CAPT in the cause of helping her former room-mate through her recovery.

A couple of months later everyone received an invitation to the wedding of Harmon Rabb and Jennifer Coates. It turned out that the two had become close friends and confidants while being actual parents to young Mattie Grace and the recent traumatic turn of events and joint care for Mattie had brought them even closer, turning their close friendship into unconditional love and making them aware just how much they cared for each other and how precious little time we have on this planet.

Mac had not RSVP-ed, but she had turned up there, curiosity getting the better of her and she had had to see with her own two eyes that Harm was really getting married, that she had her hold on him no more, that he wasn't her fallback guy any longer. The expression of love and complete devotion and commitment on his face and the corresponding on Jen's, confirmed to Mac that she had truly lost all chances with the man.

She returned to SD and threw herself even more into her on-going casual sexual affair with her subordinate, LT Sleaze, as he was known among the staff. Funny how the world turns... during her first fraternization she was the subordinate in the affair and now she was in John's place.

It was bound to be a destructive affair, something Mac did not want to admit to herself, but she always rather liked the no-strings-attached sex. She had also been attracted to him from the first moment she'd seen him and had responded favourably to his advances even then, even though she should've reported him for attempted fraternization, disrespect towards a superior officer, sexual harrassment and other assorted charges. Even though it was extremely against the regs, Mac did not discourage their casual relationship, but enjoyed it.

A knock was heard at her door and, after checking it was already 0600 on her day off, she dressed quickly, running to answer it. She was wondering if something important had happened at the office.

"LtCol Sarah MacKenzie?"

----------------------------------------------

Two days later, while reading the Navy Times, CAPT (ret.) Harmon Rabb Jr. came upon the following, shocking article.

"Two days ago, LtCol Sarah MacKenzie, commanding officer of JLSC San Diego, and LT Gregory Vukovic, junior officer and lawyer at JLSC San Diego, were arrested by NCIS San Diego for fraternization and conduct unbecoming. The LtCol is also being charged with several other charges, among them favoritism, negligence, dereliction of duty, accomplice to several illegal acts perpertrated by LT Vukovic; while the LT is being charged with fraud, multiple counts of sexual harrassment, multiple counts of harrassment, multiple attempts to coerce female officers and enlisted into fraternization, perjury, disrespect towards the court, multiple counts of disrespect towards a superior officer, illegal tactics in court,... The prosecution is absolutely sure of their win, while the defence refuses to give any comment. Meanwhile, more and more witnesses are stepping up to speak out against both defendants on these and new charges that are being added as new witnesses are giving their testimonies. Seems like an air-tight case for the prosecution, who will push for complete loss of rank and privileges for both defendants, dishonorable discharge and jail time. Even though the end result is obvious and sure, we'll keep you posted on new developments."

Suddenly two slim, feminine arms wound around his neck from behind and a kiss was bestowed upon his cheek.

He smiled and turned his head, engaging the full, soft lips into a tender, loving kiss. Harm shut the newspaper and put it on the table, then turned around in his chair and encouraged Jen to come around it.

She did and he pulled her into his lap, where he engaged her into another kiss, this time a passionate one, while his hand lovingly rubbed her slightly swollen stomach.

"What were you reading about?" she asked curiously.

Harm smiled at her, the smile reaching his eyes, and replied truthfully.

"The past, my love. The past."

THE END

REVIEW!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: you probably recognized it, but if you didn't: this was written as if the San Diego spin-off of the show, that was publicly promoted and who's spoilers were given to the public, had really happened and as if CBS had not pulled the plug on the show.

In the spoilers for that spin-off Harm was not in the Navy anymore, one spoiler had Harm dead and another retired to take care of Mattie, while Mac took Vukovic with her to San Diego where they were, according to spoilerfix. com if I remember correctly (could be some other source), hot lovers. Or was it Catherine Bell that said that M&V were 'hot and heavy' in one of her many interviews where she enthused over the chemistry those two supposedly had, which seemed strange to me considering the repercussions Mac's affair with Farrow had on Mac's character (but not career since she was even rewarded by being sent to Law School). Yes, that was it. CB was pretty supportive of that about-to-happen-affair and even some HM fans stepped over, even some prominent HM writers supported Vukovic and Mac's affair with him (I remember one HM writer defending him and that affair very vehemently), even though the guy broke every law and every rule of morality there was, besides being a complete sleaze and womanizer...

Anyway, every spoiler for the spin-off that was out there spoke of Mac having an affair with Vukovic, and I mean EVERY spoiler, which is not only illegal according to UCMJ, but is pretty much a replica of what she had with Farrow, but with her being the superior officer now.

And since Harm was off the show (since DPB basically fired DJE when he refused to offer a new contract to DJE, I still remember the anger that decision aroused among fans and I believe it was the main cause for the show's end), I had taken artistic liberty over what happened after his retirement. Though, one or more of the six different season endings that DPB had ready and of which no-one knew which would be aired with DPB deciding only in the last few minutes, had Harm dead at the end of the season.

Since this is not acceptable to me I came up with this solution, that I think is pretty believable, namely Harm retiring to take care of Mattie, cause she wouldn't be allowed to travel out of the country because of her injury and because I doubt the court would let Harm take her into a city that is on foreign soil where she would be a target as the lone family member of a very prominent US military VIP.

In my opinion, this is the pretty much perfect way what should've happened in FWAFS and after the show finale. Well, perfect would've been Harm retaining his rank, Jen retaining her rank, both of them remaining in the Navy and being married, having kids and having a happily ever after together.

But, oh well, can't have everything...


End file.
